Bone grafting is a surgical procedure that replaces missing bone with an artificial, natural or synthetic substitute. Bone grafting may be used to repair fractures that are complex, pose a significant health risk to the patient or which fail to heal properly. A damaged or fractured portion of the bone may be removed and replaced with a substitute sized and shaped to correspond with the removed portion of the bone. However, properly fitting the replacement bone to match the resected portion is very difficult and time consuming. A surgeon or other health professional visually adjusts by, for example, filing down the replacement bone to match the resected portion of the bone as closely as possible. Visual adjustments, however, are inevitably often unreliable and inaccurate.